


Rounder tummies and asshole coworkers

by unknownfin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Chubby bucky barnes, Fluff, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownfin/pseuds/unknownfin
Summary: “Bucky, you’ll never guess wha–“Steve stops his rant and takes a deep breath. The smell of sad, upset omega wafts through the apartment and makes Steve’s protective alpha instincts scream to find and comfort his mate.  In the living room is Bucky, wrapped in a blanket and staring at the wall.--Bucky had a bad day at work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Rounder tummies and asshole coworkers

“Bucky, you’ll never guess wha–“ 

Steve stops his rant and takes a deep breath. The smell of sad, upset omega wafts through the apartment and makes Steve’s protective alpha instincts scream to find and comfort his mate. Steve kicks off his shoes and drops his gym bag by the door. He follows the scent to the living room, and on the couch is Bucky, wrapped in a blanket and staring at the wall.

“Hey, what happened?” Steve sits beside Bucky and gathers him in his arms. Bucky sags to the touch and buries his nose to Steve’s neck. He scents Steve’s neck glands and lifts his legs across Steve’s lap. Bucky doesn’t say anything, just breaths in Steve’s scent.

Steve rubs little circles on Bucky’s back and tries to keep his worry out of his scent. He knows that pushing Bucky to talk will not get him anywhere. It’s better to let him talk when he’s ready. All Steve can do is let Bucky know that he’ll be there and try to comfort Bucky without any words.

“Today when I waited for my lunch to heat up, my coworker Samantha, you know, the one who thinks everyone needs her advice. I was just standing in front of the microwave, minding my own business, and then she says.” Bucky curls his body tighter to Steve’s. “Then she congratulates me. I’m confused and ask her why she did that.”

Bucky lift his head up and looks Steve in the eye. “She thought I was pregnant. Apparently, my belly is getting bigger, and she thought we were having a child. I corrected her, said we didn’t even want kids, and her face fell. She started talking about how she keeps in shape and how to eat and exercise and whatnot.” Bucky pulls off Steve’s lap and adjusts the blanket around his shoulders. “I mean, she’s right. I’ve put on some pounds. Maybe I should listen to her. She did say that her alpha is very appreciated of her hard work,” Bucky says bitterly.

Steve’s heart breaks for his mate. He could throttle Samantha for making Bucky doubt himself. “Babe, I’m so sorry that happened to you. Can I touch you?” 

Bucky nods and Steve peels the blanket off Bucky. His shoulders curls forward and he plays with the hem of his shirt that is starting to get a bit snug. Yes, Bucky is getting rounder, bigger, softer. Steve absolutely loves it. He can’t stop hugging Bucky, holding him in his arms and petting his pudgy belly. Steve likes how well cared for Bucky looks with some extra pounds on him. He loves how Bucky’s cheeks are getting rounder and how his jawline is blurring. He looks loved, cherished, like his mate can and will provide for his needs and wants. Steve could kick himself for not making Bucky feel that way. Steve doesn’t want Bucky to feel like he isn’t loved or wanted. He hopes he can fix it. 

Steve lifts Bucky’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “She had no right to do that. To make assumptions about your pregnancy or make you feel bad about yourself. Hell, she shouldn’t have said anything at all. I adore you, and I’m sorry I haven’t made you feel that way.”

Bucky’s lower lip trembles and Steve can’t help but hug Bucky, press him to Steve’s muscular body from hip to shoulders. He lies down and pulls Bucky on him. Bucky sticks his nose to Steve’s neck and inhales his alpha’s scent deep into his lungs. Steve doesn’t comment on the tears that soak his shirt or try to shush Bucky. He just let’s Bucky cry and cuddles him impossibly closer.

“You, you don’t mind?” Bucky whispers and doesn’t look up from Steve’s neck.

Steve drops a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “Of course not. It’s your body, your choice.” Steve clears his throat and fights down a blush. “To be honest, I love it. You look, cared for. Like your alpha is good provider and keeps you safe and happy.” 

Bucky rises and support his weight on his elbows. He stares at Steve, eyebrows raised. “You like me fat?”

Steve knows there’s no hiding his embarrassment from Bucky. “I, well, you aren’t fat.” Not that Steve would mind, at all. “I’d say pudgy. Very, very pleasantly pudgy.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s love handles gently. “I love you.”

Bucky huffs and kisses Steve. He pours all the love and gratitude in the kiss. He might not fully believe Steve yet, but he’s glad that this sweet, lovely alpha is his mate. He needs some time to work out the confusing feelings swirling in his mind but for now he is content to kiss his alpha.

They break off when the need for air comes more pressing than anything else. Steve sits up and keeps his arm on Bucky’s shoulders. “How does some take out and an early night sound? Chinese okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll make the order,” Bucky says and doesn’t stop smiling. Steve knows that one conversation won’t fix everything, but he’s glad Bucky feels better. His inner alpha purrs, pleased he could help his mate. 

“I’ll get the plates and stuff.” 

They spend the rest of the night under the blankets in their bed. Steve wants to make sure that Bucky knows intimately that Steve loves him and his body. He peppers kisses all over Bucky’s rounded stomach, sucks little bite marks on the buttery soft skin under his belly button. Steve slides his hands over Bucky’s skin, tracing gently, lovingly, the stretch marks on Bucky’s sides. He wants to give Bucky everything, all he could want and need. He wants Bucky to know, that he’s the most gorgeous, prettiest and smartest omega he could ever imagine. He’s so lucky that Bucky chose Steve as his mate. Steve doesn’t know how to express the love he feels for Bucky. There is no words or actions that feel big enough. He just hopes that what he does is enough.

After, they cuddle up together, Bucky’s back to Steve’s strong, wide chest. Their hands rest between Bucky’s pecks, fingers slotting together perfectly. Steve noses Bucky’s mating bite gently, breathing in the smell of sated, happy omega. Low, pleased rumble slips out of his throat. 

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky whispers.

Steve frows, confused, “For what?” 

“For loving me.” 

Steve tightens his hold. “There’s nothing to thank for. I love you with all my soul. I don’t care what anyone else thinks of you or us.”

Bucky lifts their joined hands to his mouth to kiss Steve’s fingers. “I love you, too.”

They drift off to sleep peacefully, still holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, you can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/unknownfinao3)


End file.
